Fighting Back
by Ling Mao
Summary: The first time I thought we'd touch, I thought it would be a magical moment. Yet my dream was shattered as the once red blood turned into a sickly brown. [The on going story of the war between love and hate] (It's not a death drama promise)


I had accepted the fact a long time ago. And as much as I may   
seem to hate and deny it's truthfulness, I know it is a fact. Ranma   
would not hit girls. Well, almost. He'd only hit a girl if either he   
thought the person was a guy, was in a life threatening situation, or was   
drugged to do it. Not like it mattered. He still was against hitting   
girls.  
Sure, there was probably a time when he fought with Ukyo or   
Shampoo or Kodachi, but he would never fight with me. Well at least not   
physically. As time progressed I learned to not only accept the fact, but   
also become fond of it. For it seemed that the rule implied especaily to   
me. And because of this I felt that it was, in a minuscule way, that I was  
somewhat special. All the times we would yell and I would hit him, he   
never hit me back. I guess what I'm trying to say is that the fact he   
applies this rule to me makes me feel like he cares.  
  
And that is something I treasure.  
  
=================  
=================  
Fighting Back  
By: Ling Mao  
  
Started: 9-19-01  
Finished: 9-20-01  
  
Normal disclaimer applies  
  
= Thought  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
= Sound  
=================  
=================  
  
Akane hummed as she hacked at the cabbage in front of her.  
  
"A little of that, a pinch of this and...Done!" Akane clapped her   
hands in front of her as she gazed into the pot of stew, which she had   
just conjured up.  
  
"Now for the tester." She nervously picked up her spoon and stuck  
it into the pot. For the tenth time today she pulled her spoon out of her   
meal and put the spoon to her lips. For a moment the soup lingered in her   
mouth before swallowing. She felt her face pull back and her jaw clench   
as her slightly frowned lips became a wide smile. She quickly grabbed the   
pot and before anyone could say a word, Akane was racing up the stairs   
calling a certain person's name.  
  
---------  
"Shampoo let go of me!" Ranma yelled as he attempted to pry off   
the woman clutched to his side.  
  
"Ranma take Shampoo on a date yes?"  
  
"Common, I'm not in a good mood so just get off of me!" Shampoo's  
grip only tightened as Ranma pressed his hands against her. She giggled   
as gave Ranma a small push causing him to fall back onto his bed.  
  
"Get off! If Akane finds out..."  
  
"Ranma!" Akane called cheerfully before opening the door to   
Ranma's room, "Look what I ma..."  
  
Silence   
  
Ranma lay on his back, his arms held down by Shampoo who hovered   
over him, her legs straddling his. The two looked towards the door to see  
Akane slowly fuming. She clenched the handles of the pot tightly.  
  
Calmly Akane began to speak.  
  
"So THIS is what your doing while I'm working hard in the   
kitchen."  
  
"Akane, wait I can explain!" Ranma said, taking the chance to   
push over a distracted Shampoo. He moved in front of Akane. "I swear, I   
can expla-"  
  
Smash  
  
"I don't need your stupid explanations." Akane said, her fist   
holding onto the handle of the mallet, which had just struck Ranma's   
head.  
  
"Stupid tomboy, you didn't even give me a chance to explain!"  
  
"There's nothing to explain JERK! While I'm downstairs working   
hard to make something decent, you are up her playing with that, that   
HUSSY!"  
  
"NO! It wasn't like that! Why can't you ever listen to me for a   
second!"  
  
"Because your a lair!"  
  
"At least I'm not a stupid tomboy!"  
  
"Ohhh... Look like Akane hate Ranma. Now Ranma can take Shampoo   
on date."  
  
"This is all you fault Shampoo!"  
  
"Oh course Ranma, it's never your fault."  
  
"It isn't!"  
  
"Oh COURSE it isn't. It can never be YOUR fault now can it!"  
  
"What are you talking about now stupid tomboy!"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you too!"  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
"Why can't you ever listen to what I say!"  
  
"Cause Ranma let Akane get off too easy, Ranma is not real man if   
can not even control one pervert girl!"  
  
"What?! And who say's I'm not manly enough?!?!"  
  
"This from a guy who turns into a GIRL!"  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"No, make me, Pervert!"  
  
"I said Shut-up! Stupid tomboy, do you not understand what that   
means? Is your brain to slow to understand? Or does it take all your   
brain power to move your stumpy legs along with your sex-less body!"  
  
"Why should I listen to a stupid, pig faced, jerk, who turns into  
a girl. You're the most annoying, most self-centered guy I've ever met!   
I-HATE-YOU!"  
  
And then it happened. An arm positioned high came swooping down.   
The usually soft sound of touching skin thundered across the now silent   
room.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Time slowed down then stopped. Ranma felt his eyes widen as he   
stared at the girl in front of him. Akane stared blankly back at him.   
  
Slowly her fingers brushed against her cheeks. Her face flushed,   
not from the union of her skin with his palm, but from the embarrassment   
as she felt their eyes on her.  
  
Shampoo also stared shocked at Akane, whose hand was still on her   
cheek, the other holding the pot. Akane suddenly snapped out of her   
trance. Slowly her emotions were washed away by rage. Her hand fell from   
her cheek and onto the other handle of her pot.  
  
  
SPLASH  
  
Akane dropped the pot to the ground and walked away. Ranma stood   
still, the hot liquid causing his clothing to stick to his skin. Soup   
dripped from his hair. The liquid slide down the skin on his face, some   
dripped from his nose onto his upper lip. Unconsciously his tongue   
slipped out from his mouth, allowing some of the liquid to dabble onto   
his tongue. He brought his tongue back into his mouth, slowly ingesting   
the substance. His mind only half activated from the shock was able to   
register one thing.  
  
That wasn't half bad.  
  
-------------  
Note:  
  
Hola! I'm back after so long of not writing. I know I know, I said I'd   
finish my other stories, but I just can't. Any-who, just a short idea I   
thought of after reading some of the Ranma manga again. I'm not sure of   
where I wanted to go with this story, I just knew I wanted a certain   
part. Anyways- Please send me your comments. Thanks a bunch-  
  
P.S. - I know what Shampoo said about Ranma and his man-hood is OOC, but   
I needed that in order for it to work, so sorry to the Shampoo fans whom   
I have offended.  



End file.
